


Goldielocks

by marshmell0w



Category: The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Childhood Friends, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Hair Brushing, Old Friends, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmell0w/pseuds/marshmell0w
Summary: Lavitz politely offers to brush his liege’s hair. Friendly jesting ensues.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Just a quick fic written for someone close to me :3Is not a shipping fic but if you want to read it as such... I'm not stopping you~Set before the events of the game





	

The king and his knight had known each other for nearly twenty years and counting, but no amount of time spent together could have prepared Sir Lavitz Slambert for the sound that suddenly emanated from his friend’s dressing room. It was animalistic and accompanied by a lower and more quiet growl. 

“Damned brush…” King Albert of Serdio hissed to himself as a reasonably concerned Lavitz materialized at the door frame. The worry seceded a little when he saw that his old friend was merely fussing. When protecting His Majesty for as long as Lavitz had though, he had learned to be cautious even at peacetime. Still, the knight silently wished Albert hadn’t startled him like that. At twenty nine years old, Lavitz felt he wasn’t quite the knight he used to be-- no matter how much the king and everyone else had assured him otherwise. 

“Your Highness… perhaps you need some assistance?” Lavitz offered to placate the frustrated king. He silently thanked his training for giving him the strength not to laugh at Albert or his tangle of honey brown hair. Only Lavitz and few others would ever get to see Albert with such unkempt hair, as Albert knew the power of a king’s image and wanted only to look his best for the people. 

“I’d… appreciate some… help.” Albert pouted. Resignedly he handed the brush over to Lavitz and straightened his back. Lavitz wasn’t sure why his old friend was trusting him of all people, but he shrugged to himself and began trying to gently work the brush through Albert’s mane. He figured he was doing something correctly as Albert did not wince, struggle, or fuss. 

“So… Noish tells me you’ve got an eye for Princess Emilie of Tiberoa.” Lavitz said to break the silence. He felt Albert stiffen a little and decided that was too far perhaps until he heard Albert make an audible sound to clear his throat. 

“I do… she was so lovely when we first met..!” the king sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “So poised, so charming, so kind to everyone!” Albert continued to gush, which elicited a teasing snort from Lavitz. 

“You both first met when you were nine and she was seven, Albert.” Lavitz said, working his way through a particularly nasty tangle. He didn’t even have to look at his friend to imagine the rosy color coming to the fair skin of his royal face. “I suppose that’s the new way of romance though, eh?” He jested, finally brushing through the first segment of knotted hair. 

Albert was silent for a moment, then perked up with a grin. “Lavitz, speaking of romance… you need to take a wife as well. Your mother does want grandchildren, if I recall...” Now it was Lavitz’s turn to blush. His mother was determined to see Lavitz wed, that was for sure. He loved her but she didn’t seem to understand that the Knights and his duty to Albert came first, then possibly marriage and settling down. 

“Ok, haha. Let’s make a bet-- whoever gets married first has to admit the other was right.” Lavitz said with a grin. Normally such bets would contain higher stakes but he didn’t want to endanger Albert with alcohol or-- 

“Loser has to buy drinks for the winner. And maybe even the other knights!” Albert piped in, tilting his head slightly to look at Lavitz a bit more. There was a small smile upon his face. A regal and delicate smile Albert had whenever he was thinking quite deeply, if not deeper than usual. He didn’t know how to tell Lavitz, but he had always wanted to go out for drinks with him and perhaps even some of the other Knights. To be “one of the guys” as Servi, Lavitz’s late father, had once told Carlo, his own deceased father. 

“Er… well… if that is what you wish, m’lord.” Lavitz murmured, trailing the brush down the last few inches of Albert’s hair. Surprised at how quickly he had untangled Albert’s hair, he ran the brush-- and his calloused hand-- down the silken blonde hair one more time. It was also more than a little odd to see Albert’s hair loose and not tightly wound in a conservative but still somewhat long ponytail. 

“It is not what I wish as your liege but hopefully as your friend.” Albert replied, turning his body to face Lavitz completely. His smile had gotten bigger, with the corners of his mouth starting to reach each end of his face. “And perhaps when I am buying the drinks--” Albert had a gut feeling he’d lose this particular bet no matter the stakes. “We could all discuss your future wife… maybe?” He chuckled softly watching his friend’s face redden more. Lavitz rubbed the back of his neck. This was a topic a little out of the knight’s expertise but he wasn’t about to leave Albert without answers. 

“Sure thing, Albert. I suppose getting married in the near future wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”


End file.
